


Sentidos

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Series de viñetas Robin/Nami con los Sentidos *. A Nami le gusta mirar a Robin mientras ella se desviste. Y Robin lo sabe muy bien. Un gemido, eso había sido. Una clara invitación a pecar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: A Nami le gusta mirar a Robin mientras ella se desviste. Y Robin lo sabe muy bien…

Desde el primer día que le tocó compartir el cuarto con la morena hasta el presente nunca había podido evitarlo. La primera vez que Robin se cambió frente a ella, un rubor sospechoso cubrió su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, navegante-san? Te ves muy acalorada.

Nami encontró oportuna la excusa de que en ella era normal, porque en ese momento corría con la ventaja de que las dos no se conocían demasiado. Así que Robin, más que aconsejarle consultar con el doctor del barco, otra cosa no hizo.

Pero el tiempo pasó. El recelo por la mujer apodada demonio desapareció del todo, y acabaron por convertirse en amigas.

Poco a poco dejó de ser un suplicio compartir con ella el cuarto y empezó a aprovechar incluso los baños que tomaban en las islas visitadas. Para la navegante, esos pequeños deslices inocentes empezaron a ser una bendición.

Al principio admiraba la belleza de la arqueóloga, en el presente se daba cuenta de que no era tan sólo admiración. Y es que esos dos años de distanciamiento le habían hecho olvidar a Nami todo el autocontrol que había aprendido a tener. Era como volver al punto de partida.

Por eso, cuando esa noche Robin comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse cómoda, Nami recordó todo de golpe: A Robin le gustaba dormir desnuda. A Robin no le daba vergüenza desvestirse frente a ella.

Reprimió a tiempo las ganas de gritarle que no sea tan desvergonzada, porque sabía que reaccionar de esa manera llamaría la atención de su amiga. Así que se quedó sentada en la cama, respondiendo monosilábicamente las preguntas de la arqueóloga. Y se suponía que la calladita era Robin, y la que hablaba hasta que el sueño la vencía era Nami.

Robin esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo, navegante-san? Te ves muy acalorada.

Nami entreabrió la boca atrapando el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones. Se sintió presa de un déjà vu. El inconveniente es que no podía salirle con la misma respuesta que le había dado hacia ya casi cuatro años.

Robin, en el presente, la conocía muy bien. Tanto la conocía, que empezó a reír bajo. Nami frunció el ceño un poco ofendida.

—Eres cruel, Robin-chan —se quejó.

La carcajada de la arqueóloga fue más sentida y es que ella también había olvidado todo ese ritual. Los ojos de Nami puesta en su figura, con anhelo y veneración. Los ojos de Nami recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Y si Nami creía que era un mero descuido sin malas intenciones por parte de Robin, se equivocaba. De hecho en el presente ya le quedaba claro que lo que Robin hacía con aparente inocencia era con puras intenciones.

—¿Por qué soy cruel? —preguntó, apagando la luz antes de echarse sobre las sábanas—¿Por dejarte mirar?

Nami tragó saliva, sintiendo como el corazón le latía desbocado. Robin había apagado la luz sin importarle que ella aún estuviera vestida y sentada en la cama. En la penumbra se quitó la ropa con tanta velocidad que Robin empezó a reír muy internamente.

—Ey, que no soy Sanji.

Y no, pensó Nami. Si fuera Sanji ya le hubiera hecho un hijo en los escasos segundos que le tomó desnudarse.

Nami, entonces, se preguntó si sería prudente decirlo o no; en poco tiempo llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que ellas llevaban muchos años conociéndose.

—Robin —murmuró con voz trémula.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo prender la luz?

Robin sonrió. Entendía el fin verdadero de esa pregunta, no en vano eran amigas. Pensó bien la respuesta antes de darla.

—Por supuesto, yo también tengo derecho a mirar.


	2. Oído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gemido, eso había sido. Una clara invitación a pecar.

Sanji llevaba un rato largo en la cocina preparando un delicioso postre para la noche y jugo de frutas a sus chicas; miró por la ventana para asegurarse que sus bellezas seguían ahí, alegrándole la vista. Y cuando lo corroboró volvió a la faena.

Las voces de ambas le llegaban como ligeros murmullos.

—¡Robin! —gritó Nami, riendo apenas, una risa tan suave que por reflejo el cocinero también se sonrió.

—Eso está muy mal, navegante-san —Robin le había reprendido por algo, con ese tono sensual que a ella le salía tan natural.

Sanji se estremeció, porque la voz de su arqueóloga siempre tocaba puntos sensibles en su persona. Yendo de la despensa a la cocina se concentró en tomar todas las frutas que iba a usar y hacer equilibrio al mismo tiempo.

No era al único que le pasaba eso con el tono de voz que Robin solía regalar cada tanto.

—Bien que te gusta —le reprendió a la navegante.

—Eres mala.

Un gemido. Tenue, apenas perceptible, pero un gemido a fin de cuentas. A Sanji se le cayó la banana y con ella las dos copas, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitar el accidente.

—¿Todo bien, cocinero-san? —La voz potente de la arqueóloga denotaba preocupación por él.

Es que no era común suponer que al cocinero algo se le había caído —cuando de la cocina se trataba—. Era alguien que podía hacer piruetas de circo y cocinar al mismo tiempo sin mayores contratiempos.

Sanji respondió trémulamente. A un oído experto como el suyo no le había pasado inadvertido las ligeras risitas cómplices de las chicas. ¿Se reían de él? No, eso era imposible.

Pensó en mirar por la ventana, pero de repente sintió miedo de hacerlo. Como si sospechara encontrarse con algo que pudiera traumarlo de por vida. Agitó la cabeza, no debía ser tan cochino; por eso las chicas no lo querían.

Pero fue el turno de Robin para gemir. Ahí Sanji se dijo que no podía ser posible, ¡estaban en la cubierta del Sunny, a plena luz del sol! Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse con la duda, después de todo era más linda la fantasía que la realidad; porque si se asomaba a la ventana y las veía dándose masajes o… haciendo cualquier otra actividad inocente, se desmoronaría su mundo interno.

Afuera, Robin dejó el libro de lado para hacer uso de su akuma no mi y frenar a Nami. Con sus dos manos originales la tomó de los brazos. A la navegante no le sorprendió, sabía por la misma arqueóloga que podía hacer aparecer las manos sin necesidad de cruzar los brazos. Claro que en batalla el efecto no era el mismo, pero al menos era útil para frenar a Nami.

Muy divertidas las cosquillas, pero había llegado el momento de terminar con todo ese juego. Estaba demasiado mojada.

—Deberías reírte más seguido, Robin-chwan —Nami le susurró bajito, carcajeando malévolamente ante el apodo que el cocinero le había puesto.

Las manos artificiales de la akuma no mi la empujaron de tal forma que abandonó de súbito la reposera, cayendo encima de Robin. El detalle, por supuesto, no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Porque ella también estaba muy mojada.

Es que hacía calor… mucho calor.

—Más me gusta gemir —aclaró Robin murmurándole delicadamente en el oído, para después correr la cabeza y poder mirarla de frente—… Nami-swan —Sus labios rosaron los de la navegante, encendiéndola.

Nami no necesitaba de más palabras para entender que era hora de dejar atrás el sol y las atenciones de Sanji. Especialmente cuando ese ligero roce de labios se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

La navegante se distanció enseguida, abochornada y preocupada. Echó una ojeada a la ventana y a su alrededor. Robin era una desvergonzada, pero ella en cambio todavía le daba reparo esas demostraciones de afecto. La hacían sentirse muy vulnerable ante esa despiadada mujer.

En la cocina el pobre hombre había acabado finalmente con la preparación de una colación ligera para sus chicas, pero cuando salió a cubierta canturreando sus nombres y haciendo el baile de la lombriz, ellas ya no estaban en sus lugares.

—¿Nami-swan, Robin-chwan? —preguntó agobiado.

Zoro venía caminando por uno de los laterales del barco, acababa de terminar con un riguroso entrenamiento y estaba todo sudado.

—Genial, jugo —tomó una copa y se la llevó. Sanji, derrotado, bajó la cabeza, sin siquiera tener fuerza para gritarle; bien que le hacía falta.

Tanto esmero para nada. Alzó los hombros, a falta de las chicas, lo tenía a Usopp y al glotón de su capitán que siempre se comía y bebía todo lo que sobraba. El otro jugo ya se lo tomaría alguien.

Volvió a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y salió a fumar un cigarrillo, tratando de ignorar esa voz en su interior; pero la maldita voz no se callaba.

Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, como quien no quiere la cosa, las oyó. Eran gemidos, sí, no podía ser otra cosa. Él era un experto en reconocer gemidos (los suyos propios, claro).

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una molesta voz a sus espaldas.

Sanji entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con la oreja pegada en la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Giró bruscamente, para preguntarle al susodicho si él podía oír lo mismo o sólo se trataba de su cochambrosa imaginación, pero al verlo a Zoro toda la emoción por tener un compinche se le esfumó.

—Nada, marimo entrometido —gruñó, alejándose de la puerta.

Zoro alzó las cejas; sabía que el cocinero era un pervertido, pero había límites sanos en cada perversión. Eso ya era invasión a la privacidad.

—No me mires así —le recriminó al espadachín—. Ellas están gimiendo, no es mi culpa —admitía que esa excusa no era una defensa loable.

—Tsk, cocinero —refunfuñó—a ver si dejas de comprar esas revistas de chicas, alimentan tu mórbida imaginación.

—Mórbida es tu presencia. Shu, shu —lo espantó con la mano como si fuera un perro.

Zoro no supo si tomar aquello como un auténtico insulto o largarse a reír por verlo tan incómodo. No obstante siempre solía tomarse a pecho todo lo que dijera Sanji, así que una pelea dio inicio siendo abrupta e inmediatamente interrumpida por un estrepitoso gemido.

"¡¿Ves?, te lo dije!" fue el grito triunfal del cocinero.


	3. Olfato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sanji le gusta el perfume de la arqueóloga. A Nami también.

Había momentos —como ese— en el que Nami agradecía las habilidades de la arqueóloga. Mientras una mano le apretaba el seno delicadamente y la otra se había escabullido entre sus piernas, dos más aparecieron de la nada; y es que Robin no quería desatender el otro pecho.

Le pellizcó el pezón, posando la cuarta mano bajo su barbilla para obligarle a mirarla. Sonrió satisfecha, porque le encantaba ver a Nami con esa expresión en el rostro.

—¿Te gusta, navegante?

—Nos pueden ver —se quejó, sin tener fuerza suficiente para negarse a esas caricias.

Era un poco perverso estar jugando así en la cocina, pero admitía que tenía su encanto. Además siempre podían detener el juego y simular que nada de eso estaba pasando. Claro, ese era el plan inicial hasta que Robin le desabrochó la blusa para liberar sus prominentes pechos, ahí sí que se dificultaba ocultar a tiempo lo que hacían.

—Fue tu culpa, navegante, así que ahora te lo aguantas —luego de reprenderla dulcemente, agachó la cabeza para besar el pezón que segundos antes había pellizcado.

A Nami le encantaba eso: Robin primero la maltrataba y después la acariciaba.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, sonriendo incrédulamente, ¿en qué era culpable?

De repente recordó el punto de inflexión que las había llevado a eso. Sanji elogió el perfume nuevo de la arqueóloga antes de irse a dormir. En la cocina quedaron ellas dos y por ese motivo Nami se abalanzó sobre su amiga para olfatearle el cuello.

Un simple juego que había acabado de esa forma. Como siempre ocurría entre ellas.

—Ro-Robin —gimió, cuando el dedo que estaba acariciando su clítoris se escabulló escandalosamente dentro de su vagina.

—Estás tan húmeda —se relamió de placer, porque sabía que después le tocaría a ella, por supuesto. Nada era gratis en la vida, eso la arqueóloga lo sabía muy bien.

Nami se aferró a ella, abriendo más las piernas, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la morena y sintiendo el envolvente perfume de su colonia nueva, ahogó los gemidos al alcanzar el clímax. Era demasiado intenso cuando Robin hacía uso de su akuma no mi para masturbarla y acariciarla al mismo tiempo.

—Basta —quitó la mano debajo de su falda, y por eso la arqueóloga supo que ya había tenido suficiente. Era hora de irse a dormir. Por supuesto que lo que menos harían sería dormir.

Fuera de la cocina, el espadachín corrió la mirada para posarla hacia abajo.

—Esto está mal. —Se sentía patético, que un espadachín de su talla, con el bushido como camino, cayera en esas lides… era bajo.

—Nadie te dijo que te quedaras a mirar —le reprendió el cocinero.

Si tanto le molestaba ver a las chicas tocándose de esa manera, bien que podía irse; pero no, Zoro ahí se había quedado, tras él.

—Y no te pegues tanto a mí, marimo —pidió incómodo, porque suponía que el espadachín debía estar tan entonado como él y no quería terminar sintiendo la cuarta katana de Zoro clavada en la espalda.

—Maldición —masculló el espadachín al ver como las chicas se apresuraban a salir de la cocina. Bajó del barril en el que estaba arrodillado para echar a correr hacia cualquier lado.

Sanji lo empujó para hacer lo mismo. Las mujeres habían sido demasiado rápidas y en pocos segundos dejaron sus lugares en las sillas para ir hacia la puerta y apagar la luz. ¡Horror! Los descubrirían a los dos manipulando barriles que, oh, casualidad estaba bajo el ojo de buey que daba a la cocina.

Pero por fortuna las chicas estaban demasiado entretenidas como para reparar en los fisgones. Zoro suspiró aliviado al ver que tomaban el lado derecho en clara dirección al cuarto de ellas. Sanji tomó con más calma los barriles y entre los dos volvieron a dejarlos en su lugar.

Ni Sanji le gritó en la cara un triunfante y narcisista "siempre lo supe, por algo ninguna de las dos me correspondía" ni Zoro hizo acotación respecto a lo ridículo que los dos eran, estaban un poco… turbados por lo recientemente descubierto. Indudablemente después acabaron más turbados que al principio, porque si bien sólo habían podido verlas de espalda, la imaginación de ambos había acabado por hacer un desastre en sus mentes.


	4. Gusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La piel de Nami sabe a mar.

Esa era la mejor parte, cuando hundía la cabeza entre las piernas de la navegante porque todo en ella olía a mandarina pese a que su sabor era muy distinto. Nami sabía a mar, a mapas, a aventuras. A historias y a dolor.

Sintió el tirón suave de pelo que la instaba a ocupar un lugar y empezar con la faena, no pudo evitar reír de una manera tan siniestra que Nami volvió en sí del país de las maravillas. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué se detenía en ese momento tan crítico?

—No sé cómo te lo tomarás.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Saber… —continúo la arqueóloga asomando la lengua para darle un delicado y placentero lengüetazo al vientre de la chica. Maldita, la dejaba con las ganas. "Más abajo" quiso gritarle Nami, pero las palabras de Robin habían despertado demasiado otra curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —reiteró.

—Que tenemos un fan.

—Sanji —sonrió ella. —¿Y qué tiene?

Robin negó con la cabeza porque se daba cuenta de que su amiga no entendía. Escaló hasta llegar a su oído y le susurró las palabras, alternando besos y lamidas. ¿Por qué? Que alguien le explicase ¿Nami dejaba tan buen sabor de boca? Se terminaba convirtiendo en algo adictivo.

—¡Maldito, voy a matarlo! —chilló la navegante intentando cerrar las piernas y ponerse de pie, pero con el cuerpo de Robin desnudo sobre ella le resultó imposible.

—Tranquila —la tomó de los brazos con suavidad, riendo bajo—Déjalo, pobre. Supongo que ahora entenderá mejor porque no hemos sabido corresponderle hasta ahora.

Nami poco a poco se fue relajando y paulatinamente olvidándose de que tenían un fisgón, especialmente cuando Robin hizo uso de su boca recorriéndola de arriba abajo, arrancándole sonoros gemidos que, sospechosamente, comenzaron a ser más despreocupados y altos que lo habitual.

Que le quedase claro al cocinero: Robin-chwan era de Nami-swan, y al revés también.

Afuera, concretamente en cubierta, Sanji estaba echado de cabeza al piso mientras que con sus manos levantaba una madera. Usopp lo miró con mala cara y carraspeó para llamarle la atención.

—Ahora descubro quién es el que anda rompiendo el barco —Le había parecido sospechoso que siempre fuera la misma madera la que se salía. —Lo que no quiero descubrir son las razones —Porque sabía que bajo esa madera estaba el cuarto de las chicas—¡Sanji, eso está mal! —Explotó.

Pero el susodicho, ya de pie, encendió un cigarrillo y chistó, mirando a un lado. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones al narigón de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Pero esa mirada, tan acusadora, le hería más que la que le había dedicado el espadachín cuando le vio haciendo lo mismo.

Lo tomó de un hombro y lo arrastró consigo. Usopp, obligadamente, cayó arrodillado.

—Ya tienes edad suficiente para mirar estas cosas —dijo Sanji haciéndose el hermano mayor y antes de levantar la madera con cuidado. No fuera a hacer cosa que la luz se filtrase de lleno en el cuarto de las chicas y estas acabasen por enterarse de que tenían público.

Quiso gritar y decir que él no era así, ¡no pensaba mirar! Pero Sanji tenía mucha fuerza física y él era débil de voluntad. Además una miradita no le hace mal a nadie.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Luffy despertó de su siesta sobre la cabeza del león acabó preguntándose porque Zoro, Usopp y Sanji estaban de trasero al cielo mirando algo en el suelo. Debía haber algo muy interesante, quizás un bicho canasto o alguna araña de campo. ¡Él también quería mirar!


	5. Tacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Nami sentía envidia de los Poneglyphs.

La fiesta había dado por resultado varias bajas y una de las primeras en caer siempre era Nami. No toleraba demasiado el alcohol. Dormida sobre su brazo, era parte del decorado de la mesa. Sanji pensó que incluso babeándose y roncando como un jabalí Nami-swan era hermosa.

El clima había variado abruptamente, antes de caer en algo similar a un coma etílico le avisó a la tripulación que entrarían en una zona de Islas Invernales. Ella había sido precavida y, en vez de usar uno de esos pareos que hacían la delicia del cocinero —y del alguien más— se había cambiado poniéndose un pantalón largo, pero el diminuto top que llevaba dejaba a merced del inclemente clima los atributos de la navegante.

Sanji buscó la manta que estaba sobre el sillón y que solían usar para taparse cuando alguno dormía allí, y sin malas intenciones, se podría decir que hasta con un cariño fraternal, buscó taparla.

—Tengo calor —se quejó entre sueños levantando una mano para quitarse la molesta prenda de encima.

—Hace frío —reprochó el cocinero sin darse cuenta de que por la puerta abierta alguien miraba atentamente todos sus movimientos—, será mejor que te acuestes, Nami —intentó tomarla por la cintura y cargarla.

Era algo que Sanji gustoso solía hacer, no sólo por sus nakama mujeres, debía admitir que en más de una ocasión se vio en la necesidad de cargar a Chopper, Luffy e incluso Usopp. Al resto no. A Zoro no lo cargaría salvo que la vida de este dependiera de ello (y aun así lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo), además el espadachín no era de los que se emborrachaban al punto de no poder caminar. Franky no bebía nada que no fuera cola (y así y todo se lo pensaría dos veces, porque cargar con semejante peso podría herniarlo) y Brook era puro huesos, así que el alcohol no le hacía el menor efecto. Por resultado: cuando no quebraba él, acababa haciendo de hermano mayor con todos los demás cada vez que se les daba por beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y ahí estaba, porque de todas las personas que le tocaba cargar cual bebé, sin dudas Nami era su favorita. Pero no alcanzó a poner una mano encima de ella que fue interrumpido.

—Deja, cocinero-san… yo me encargo esta vez.

Sanji tomó distancia, había sentido en esa sencilla oración una intención completamente distinta. Era como si Robin le hubiera dicho "esto no se toca, cocinero". Claro que "Nami" y "esto" no eran concebibles, pero la sensación que le embargó fue de… territoriedad, palabra inventada porque no encontraba una que describiese bien el estremecimiento que sintió y el mensaje implícito que le dedicaba la mujer.

Al contrario de lo pensado, el rubio sonrió pitando de un nuevo cigarrillo. Valía sentirse contento por ellas si, a cambio de su felicidad con alguna de las dos, al menos una de sus fantasías se hacía realidad.

La habilidad de la arqueóloga había sido suficiente para llevar la tarea de acostar a Nami a cabo y con creces. Robin dejó a su amiga sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla, sin tener ninguna intención malsana en sus actos más que la de ayudarle, pero Nami mandó todo eso al demonio cuando entre abrió los ojos y sonrió de una manera extraña. Producto del alcohol quizás.

Desde que había descubierto lo suaves e intensas que podían ser las caricias de Robin, no había podido evitar esa sonrisa.

—No deberías tomar tanto, Navegante-san.

—¿Me estás retando, Robin-chwan? —Por la manera de hablar Robin supo que la chica seguía ebria.

—Sí —respondió con calma—, alguien rubio, de cejas ridículas, puede aprovecharse de ello. —Sabía que no, que Sanji sería incapaz de aprovecharse de alguna mujer.

—Qué horror, pareces Zoro hablando así de Sanji —Nami empezó a reír y Robin no pudo más que acompañarla porque tenía razón.

Le quitó las sandalias y Nami pudo sentir el leve tacto de esas yemas recorriéndole los tobillos. Suspiró, pensando en una idiotez que acabó por hacerla verbal. Podía culpar al alcohol otra vez por hacerle decir idioteces:

—Me gustaría ser un Poneglyphs.

—¿Y eso? —Carcajeó levemente buscando desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Para que me recorras con tus dedos entera —explicó con calma, elevando apenas las caderas para facilitarle la tarea de desnudarla—A veces me siento celosa de que estés toqueteando esas piedras cuando bien podrías toquetearme a mí.

Robin sonrió, había algo en esa queja que le enternecía y le hacía sentir que quizás no eran simplemente dos amigas con derecho a roce.

—Esas piedras son muy importantes para mí, lo sabes.

Nami silenció y cerró fuerte la boca. Robin notó que había estado a punto de decir algo, pero tal vez la borrachera no era suficiente excusa para ser tan sincera. Después de darle tantas vueltas, Nami llegó a la conclusión de que esos momentos de sinceridad se daban pocas veces entre ellas y que no podía desaprovecharlo.

—¿Más importantes que yo? —La miró, para después arrepentirse irremediablemente. Sabía que para Robin los Poneglyphs eran la razón de su vida, o mejor dicho, la razón por la que se había mantenido con vida hasta que los conoció a ellos. Cuestionarle semejante idiotez no era solamente infantil, además era egoísta—Deja, no respondas, lo siento, yo… sé. Yo sé que los Poneglyphs son…

—No —fue la seca respuesta de la arqueóloga, se incorporó para ver a Nami tendida en la cama, simplemente en bragas y con el top—Hoy en día los Poneglyphs son parte importante de mi vida, pero no son lo más importante de mi vida.

—Lo sé, lo siento…

Robin se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Nami en ese momento quiso morir, literalmente. A veces trataba de actuar de manera madura con esa relación, con el fin de evitar mostrarse ridícula ante la arqueóloga, pero a veces le salía ese lado infantil que reclamaba más amor y atención. Sin necesidad, porque era algo que sin dudas tenía.

—Todos ustedes también son parte importante de mi vida. Luffy es…

—Ya, te dije que lo sé…

—Déjame hablar —pidió, sonriendo tenuemente—No te pongas celosa antes de que termine la oración…

—No es que me ponga celosa, sé que Luffy es para ti, y para todos nosotros, muy importante…

—Cada día le doy las gracias en silencio, porque por él pude conocerte, Navegante-san —le interrumpió.

Nami se quedó en silencio, sin saber si Robin le decía aquello para hacerla sentir mejor o si en verdad buscaba alguna manera de graficarle su cariño. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose mareada y con ganas de lanzar todo lo comido y bebido en el último año.

Se tapó la boca y después se desabrochó el bretel del top para ponerse más cómoda. Sus pechos se bambolearon, turgentes y maduros.

—Y, ciertamente —continuó la arqueóloga elevando una mano para posarla con delicadeza femenina sobre uno de los pechos—me gusta mucho más recorrerte entera a ti que a un trozo de piedra. —Es que no había comparación alguna que valiese.

Esa noche los roces, los besos y caricias fueron distintos. Había sido la primera vez, el momento de quiebre entre ellas dos, en donde de ser amigas pasaron a ser eso a lo que no le habían puesto nombre.

Había pudores, muchos, especialmente por parte de Nami, pero a Robin le encantaba ver ese monumental cuerpo femenino tendido sobre la cama, ardiendo de ansiedad por sus caricias. Le parecía un despropósito quererse a escondidas y a espaldas especialmente del cocinero. Aunque Robin sabía que a esas alturas era un secreto a voces.

Al menos, a la mañana siguiente, lo comprobaron cuando fueron juntas a la cocina en busca del desayuno.

—No entiendo como es el apareamiento entre hembras del género humano.

—Bueno, Chopper, un día de estos te llevo a echar un vistazo.

—¡Sanji, no seas pervertido! —Le recriminó Usopp, bien que él también había estado de traste al cielo mirando por la ranura de la madera.

—Eso —interrumpió Nami abriendo finalmente la puerta y sorprendiendo a todos los hombres presentes.

—Te tenemos afecto, cocinero-san, pero no abuses—Robin sonrió para demostrar que a diferencia de Nami, ella no estaba molesta—Y, Hanagana-chan, agradecería que arregles de una buena vez la madera porque capitán-san la ha vuelto a romper.

El aludido se hundió en el asiento, ardiendo de vergüenza por ser tan alevosamente señalado. Sanji lo miró con mala cara, como si él no hubiera promovido aquel acto de lujuria.

—Ah, y como los pesque otra vez, esto va por Zoro y Sanji, espiándonos por el ojo de buey, me los cargo, ¿está claro? —Nami estiró la mano—Nada es gratis en esta vida, así que por daños y prejuicio morales cada uno deberá pagarnos tres mil berries.

—¡Eh! ¿Yo también? —Se quejó Chopper—¡Si todavía no miré, esperen al menos a que las mire para cobrarme!

Fue un mal momento para que Franky dejase la vigilancia y para que Brook fuera en busca de otra taza de té.

—¡Paguen!

—¡Pero woman, ¿cómo voy a pagar por eso si ni siquiera sé de qué me están acusando? Me declaro inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—¡No me obliguen a usar la fuerza bruta! ¡Tres mil berries por cada uno que echó un vistazo.

—¡Pero yo no tengo ojos! —Se defendió el esqueleto sin entender tampoco muy bien porque le estaba dando ese dinero a Nami, pero lucía muy enfadada y eso significaba dolor y problemas.

Robin rió bajito, cerrando los ojos. Por eso y por tantas otras cosas amaba a Nami, tal como era.

Porque Nami podía no ser un Poneglyphs, pero sí la razón de su vida en el presente o al menos eso que le hacía sentir que valía la pena estar viva y compartir esa vida junto a alguien.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
